Forever and Always (Jack Frost x Reader)
by AgentV0212
Summary: She was just a normal girl, living a normal life. She never thought, never knew that her life would be turned upside down by one winter spirit. Jack Frost. This is the story of two unlikely lovers who struggle to solidify their places beside each other.
1. Chapter 1

I walked along the sidewalk, my hands tucked in my pockets. When I breathed out, I could see a little cloud that was my breath in the frosty air.

As I turned the corner, I took in my surroundings. The beautiful, white snow blanketed everything, the trees, the houses, the ground. I smiled and continued my way to my house.

Until something crashed into me.

I was thrown back into a pile of snow, all the breath knocked out of me. I sputtered as I flailed in the powdery substance, and whoever crashed into me was trying to roll off of my body.

"Who do you think you are?" I demanded, outraged, when I spun to face my harasser.

My eyes widened in disbelief when I drank in the sight before me. A boy who looked to be no older than seventeen with stunning blue eyes and white hair stood in front of me, holding a brown stick or something. He looked really surprised; his expression shocked, his eyes flashing disbelievingly. After a moment of pause, he finally said, "Uh, Jack Frost?"

I paused as my childhood memories came flooding back. Even at the age of sixteen, I still believed in Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and...

Jack Frost.

Everyone would always say "they aren't real!" or "stop being a kid," but I refused to stop believing. If this boy was telling the truth, the wavering strings that connected me to them would be stronger than ever.

"No way."

"Yes way." A smirk broke out over his face, and I drew a sharp intake of breath. His face was so perfect, with no flaws what-so-ever.

"Show me," I pressed, still not believing that the boy who knocked me over was the Jack Frost.

"Fine," he shrugged, then pushed off the ground. My mouth gaped open as I watched him spiral through the air, whooping in happiness. He waved the stick - no, staff - in his hand, and a burst of blue light crackled from the end. Snow began drifting in the sky, falling down to rest on my head. When he touched back down in front of me, I couldn't talk. "Now do you believe me, snowflake?" His eyes flashed with adrenaline, his breathing slightly ragged from his performance.

"Y-Yeah," I blinked rapidly.

"Good," Jack grinned at me.

After a pause, I realized that I was getting cold. "Listen, I need to head back home." I stated, biting my lip nervously.

"Sure, sure," he flicked his hand dismissively.

I turned to go, but before I could leave, his voice came again.

"What's your name?"

I hesitated for a split second before replying, "[f/n]."

I could almost imagine his smirk behind my back. "Well, I'll see you around, [f/n]."


	2. Chapter 2

I closed the door to my house, slipping my coat off and hanging it up. _I can't believe I just met _Jack Frost_ today..._ I made my way to my room, plopped down on my bed, and stared up at the ceiling. _Of all the people, it had to be him!_ I laughed to myself. Maybe I was going crazy.

But something told me I wasn't. Maybe it was the way his striking, cerulean eyes bore right into my soul. Maybe it was the way he smirked or the way he talked. Either way, I knew he was real.

As I lay staring up at the ceiling, I grew terribly bored. Because it was winter break, I had no school to go to and no homework to do. Not that I'm complaining. I sighed as I rolled over and stood up again.

Mom and Dad were always at work. They almost never came back home, and I had to take care of myself. That could be a good thing at times, but almost a bad thing.

The next days were agonizingly slow. At first, I had no idea why. Usually they passed so quickly that in the blink of an eye, I would be back at school.

Then it hit me. I was waiting for Jack. At the realization, I blushed a bright, crimson red. _Don't get your hopes up_, I scolded myself, _he might've forgotten about you already_. I hung around the house for a few more hours before deciding to do something with my life. I slid my coat on, grabbed my boots and gloves, and set of outside. I headed towards the park, looking forward to some relaxing.

When I arrived, I found an empty bench to the left of the white area. I brushed the snow off the surface and took a seat, shivering slightly as I let my eyes graze over the beautiful scene in front of me. The branches of the trees around me were leafless, but the snow blanketed over them like a winter coat of leaves. The whiteness around me seemed to glow, the snow so fresh it took my breath away. There were a few children around, some building snowmen and some having snowball fights. A smile crept onto my lips unconsciously as I watched them laugh and play. The entire mood was warm, which was ironic, since the temperature of the season was regularly cold. But mood isn't about the physical temperature. It's about the memories, the laughter and warm conversations shared. As I looked around, I found that all the children were happy. Though their noses were pink and they quivered from the cold, their expressions radiated joy and energy.

My thoughts were interrupted by a blast of cool air and an all-too familiar voice. "Nice, isn't it?"

My head snapped around, and my gaze locked on a certain someone. "Jack?"

"At your service," he flashed me a smirk, his blue eyes sparkling.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but grin back at him. Before I could open my mouth to say something else, a sudden shock of freezing cold hit my face. Gasping from the harsh temperature, I brought my hand up to wipe the melting snow off me. After I had somewhat recovered, I stood up and faced the guffawing boy angrily.

"S-Sorry, but I just h-had to do it," Jack forced out between laughs.

I scowled playfully and bent down to scoop up some snow. Jack was oblivious to the danger, still clutching at his stomach and laughing uncontrollably. I smiled wickedly and threw the snowball directly into the side of his head, giggling when he yelled in surprise and staggered away from me.

We were soon in a full fledged snowball fight. The other kids around also joined in, squealing and shrieking, but they didn't seem to see Jack. When I realized this, I slowed and tilted my head, confused, but I immediately forgot about it when a snowball exploded in my face. Snow flew here and there, and by the time I called it a day, I was covered in melted snow and thoroughly exhausted.

"Wasn't that fun, snowflake?" Jack teased after the kids had left with their impatient parents.

I laughed and punched his shoulder lightly. "It actually was."

He grinned before pulling me into a tight hug. My eyes widened with shock. _What am I supposed to do?_ Even though his body was cold against mine, the embrace itself made me feel warm. I finally decided to wrap my arms around his back and pull him closer to me. I never wanted to let go, but eventually, I brought my arms back to me and stepped back.

Jack rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly as I shuffled my feet against the snow, looking down in embarrassment.

"So, uh, see you tomorrow, [f/n]?" he suggested, smiling.

"Sure," I agreed before returning the friendly gesture.

Jack nodded, still smiling. As I watched, he shot into the air and flew up and beyond my field of vision.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I waited anxiously for Jack. I didn't know why I was so nervous and excited, but I never gave it that much thought. Right after I woke up, I sat by the window, staring out into the snow.

Two long hours later, I sighed heavily and clambered off my seat, running a hand through my messy strands of hair. Grabbing a comb, I quickly got rid of the tangled knots, then moved on to brushing my teeth. After I finished my morning routine, I felt so much better.

Tap, tap. I ran to my window and saw Jack's clear, wide eyes staring back at me. When he caught sight of me, his mouth broke into a smile. I opened the window for him, and he climbed in, sending flakes of snow toppling into my room and onto my desk.

"Oh, sorry," he said, but he didn't sound sorry at all. Typical Jack Frost.

"It's fine," I waved it off. I would have to clean it up later, but I couldn't hold a grudge on Jack. He was the spirit of winter, after all. "Hey, do you happen to know if... Santa is real or not?" I didn't know what came over me, but the question sort of... popped out.

Jack didn't seem surprised, though. "Oh, he's real. So are the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman... a bunch of others, too."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows, my heart pounding wildly in my chest.

"Yeah," he placed himself on my bed and crossed his legs. "I'm a Guardian."

I looked at him like, "am I supposed to know what that is?"

Jack laughed softly as his eyes twinkled with amusement. "I'm sworn to protect the children around the world," he explained, and his eyes gleamed like he was proud of it. Then he slumped, the lively color of his pupils dimming. "Hardly anyone can see me, though."

"Why?" This beautiful boy in front of me looked so sad it melted my heart.

"Only a few kids besides Jamie and his friends believe in me," he said forlornly, "and you."

"Jamie?"

"He's my very first believer." A look of fondness appeared on Jack's face.

"So let me get this straight... only people who believe in you can see you?" My brows furrowed as I tried to put the pieces together.

"Right. That was why the kids yesterday didn't seem to see me." His expression fell again, and I couldn't help but move closer and place a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. He looked up at me, his eyes glistening with tears. A small droplet finally fell from his eye, only getting halfway down his cheek before freezing. "I'm so... lonely." And I understood how he felt. My parents gave me the same feeling, like I was an outcast and wasn't needed. I didn't think he was a baby for crying just because of this. Instead, I felt the need to comfort him, to take some of the burden of his pain away.

I reached up to brush the small drop of ice away. "Don't cry," I pulled the trembling boy into my arms, resting my chin against his head. I felt his shaky, cool breath against my neck, but I didn't mind at all. "You have me."

Gradually, his quiet sniffling disappeared and he stopped shaking. He didn't withdraw from my embrace, though, and spoke into the crook of my neck. "Please don't stop believing in me, [f/n]."

"I won't. No one can force me to." I assured, rubbing his back gently. This Jack Frost was so different from the one I first met, the one I had a snowball fight with. This wasn't the mischievous, devious winter spirit that I knew. This was his inside self that had been locked away for such a long time, hiding, afraid to come out.

"Good," he pulled away and let out a steady breath. "Thanks, [f/n]."

"No problem." I smiled. When I grew confident that he wasn't sad anymore, I said, "So, anything else exciting to tell me?"

Jack launched into a story of how he and the other Guardians had defeated Pitch Black, the nightmare king. I giggled at his over exaggerated descriptions, gasped at the tense parts.

At one point, he mentioned something that made me laugh. "Wait. You're over three centuries old, and you never age?"

Jack huffed and answered with, "I'm still good looking. Admit it."

I couldn't reply to that one.

By the time our conversations ended, it was way past my bedtime, but I didn't want him to go.

"I'll come back tomorrow," Jack promised as he stood up and grabbed his staff. "I have somewhere to take you," he added with a sly wink.

Even after he left, the silly smile plastered across my face refused to disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

"[f/n]!" a clear, excited shout rang from outside my window. I jumped and rubbed my eyes, yawning as I stretched. I hadn't gotten much sleep yesterday, and now, as I sat waiting for the winter spirit, I couldn't help but doze off.

"Jack?" I asked drowsily.

"Present," he joked, balancing on the windowsill. Still sleepy, I pushed the window out of the way for Jack to come in. He shook his head "no."

"What?" I frowned slightly.

"Get your winter gear, snowflake. We're going somewhere else," his voice was mischievous, his eyes glinting slyly.

Now, normally, I would've screamed and slammed the window in his face. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I nodded and ran downstairs to throw my coat and boots on. When I reappeared at the window, Jack tapped his chin as if analyzing me. Then he nodded and muttered a, "good enough."

I was about to ask him where we were going until he interrupted me. "Do you trust me, [f/n]?" he questioned, his striking blue eyes bearing into mine. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I became lost in his cerulean depths, marvelling how someone's eyes could be so beautiful. "[f/n]?"

"Huh? Oh," I shook my head, embarrassed. "Yeah, Jack. I trust you." And I meant it. I didn't know how I knew he wouldn't hurt me or something, but I did.

Jack smiled his gorgeous smile, and I found myself smiling back. "Then hold on," and with that, he had me locked in one of his arms, and we were rocketing through the cool, wintry air.

A scream tore from my throat as I clung to his body desperately, looking downwards. My stomach clenched painfully, and my head swam with nausea. "Jack!"

He flashed me a smirk. "You said you trusted me."

"Right..." I bit my lip harshly and squeezed my eyes shut, willing the swirling sensation in my stomach to disappear.

"We're here, snowflake," Jack's voice jerked me back to reality. I slowly loosened my grip on his hoodie and stumbled away from him, almost falling over. I caught myself just in time, and looked around.

I saw a beautiful, glittering lake, surrounded by trees. A soft, white glow from the freshly fallen snow lit up the entire area and gave it a radiant look. "Wow..." I breathed, walking forward and admiring the wonderful scene. "Where are we?"

"My home," the white-haired spirit sounded proud, but at the same time, upset.

"What's wrong?" My voice softened as I moved closer to him.

"This was the lake that I..." he hesitated, then shook it off. "Died in."

I paused for a moment, processing his words, letting it sink in. "I'm so sorry," I whispered, and we stood in silence for a few moments. I didn't need to say anything else.

"Okay!" Jack's eyes cleared up, returning to their normal, bright color. "I didn't bring you here to feel sorry for me. I brought you here to have fun!" He laughed, then waved his staff.

"Wha-" I wobbled on my now unsteady feet, leaning on a tree trunk. When I looked down, I saw that ice skates had materialized on the bottom my feet. "Oh..."

Jack grinned at me. "Ready for some ice skating, [f/n]?"

"I don't really know how..." I tried protesting, but he scoffed.

"I'll teach you," he led me over to the edge of the lake and walked onto the shiny surface. "Come on!"

I took a deep breath and stepped onto the smooth ice, my legs quivering slightly from anxiety and the chilly air.

"Don't worry," Jack's voice was suddenly assuring and soft. "I've got you."

Comforted, I slowly moved further onto the ice until I was standing next to Jack.

"Move your foot forward, like this..." He demonstrated for me, holding onto my arm to make sure I didn't lose my balance and fall. I scrunched my face up in concentration and copied his movements. "That's it! Now a little faster..."

Before I knew it, I was flying across the ice alongside Jack, laughing in happiness. I didn't know what he was thinking, but his gaze kept flickering over to me. He would always look away, his face flushed, when I caught him glancing. I myself would turn away, feeling my own face heat up.

The hours seemed to fly by as both of us glided through the cool air and over the shining ice. Friendly words were exchanged, jokes were made, laughter echoed throughout the frozen pond.

When my feet grew numb and my body trembled from the cold, Jack flew me back to my house.

"Thanks, Jack," I swung my feet over the windowsill and dropped into my room. "I had a lot of fun."

His smile seemed to grow wider. "I did, too."


	5. Chapter 5

_What's happening to me?_

I ran my hands through my hair, frustrated. I was walking along the sidewalk, outside for some time away from my house.

I couldn't take my mind off of Jack. His soft, white hair that brushed my nose whenever we hugged. His beautiful blue eyes that could bear right into my soul and entrance me with their clear depths. His agile, lithe body that could move so quickly and gracefully that it took my breath away.

It was driving me mad. I didn't understand what I was going through, what I was feeling. I felt so... _drawn_ to him.

Could it be because of his personality? His mischievous, sly character interested me, and I almost never knew what he was going to do next. Maybe if I got to know him better...

Could it be because of his looks? He was very good looking, I had to admit it. His sharp, fine features made my breath hitch, my heart skip a beat. His devious smirk always made me feel faint in the head, the way he bit his lip sent butterflies to my stomach.

Could it be because of his past? He died at age seventeen, protecting his sister. He was so brave, so courageous, to give up his life like that. He really did care about children and their safety; I could see why the Man in the Moon (Jack told me _everything_) choose him to be a Guardian. He was so alone, too. The lonely winter spirit only had a few people there for him, people who could actually _see_ him.

The realization hit me so hard I almost stopped breathing. I was _falling in love_ with Jack Frost, the winter spirit.

_No, no, no_, I thought frantically, pressing my fingers to my temples. I couldn't fall in love with him, I couldn't! For one, he would never love me back, because I was just... me. A normal, teenage girl that wouldn't interest him. Two, he was immortal. I wasn't. Even if he did love me back, I would get older, and he wouldn't. Soon, I would get too old for his liking, and he would leave me. Three-

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft rush of cold air against my cheek. It was Jack. Biting my lip, I lifted my head and met his gaze. He flashed me a radiant smile, and I tried giving one back, but it ended up turning into a wince. He either didn't notice, or he dismissed it.

Maybe if I stayed away from him long enough, my feelings for him would disappear.

I know, you might think I'm rude, or vile, but I couldn't fall in love with him. If I did, I would probably have my heart broken because he didn't love me back. I didn't want that. I had to stay strong, for my own good, and his, too. Our friendship would be ruined if I confessed, and he would lose a precious friend.

It was for the best.

"Uh, I-I need to go... home..." I backed away from Jack slowly, hating how oblivious he seemed.

"Alright, sure," he smiled as he swung his staff over his shoulder. "See you around, snowflake."

"Y-Yeah..." I dropped my gaze and shuffled away to my house.


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple of weeks passed smoothly. I kept myself locked away in my room, distracting myself by reading all the books on my bookshelf and doing the randomest things. I let the blinds down so Jack couldn't see me, and when I heard him knock, I would just pretend I wasn't at home.

One day, I got unlucky. I had decided to go outside for some fresh air, sure that Jack and I wouldn't cross paths, but I was wrong. It was too late when he appeared in front of me and called out my name.

I forced myself to stay still while he made his way over to me, biting my lower lip harshly as I waited for his words.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" I knew the question was coming.

I winced. "Nothing."

"It's not nothing," Jack sighed.

I kept silent.

"What's wrong, [f/n]?" Jack's voice was suddenly quiet.

"N-Nothing's wrong," I stammered, then cursed myself for stuttering. Now I seemed even more suspicious.

"Are you sure?" he pressed, frowning at me.

"Yes!" I scowled as I folded my arms. I calmed down and let my expression loosen when a flash of hurt darted across his face. "Listen, I don't want to talk about it."

"Just... tell me. I won't be mad or anything," he said gently, coming closer. "You can trust me."

"I know I can trust you," I replied, my posture sagging. "I just... can't."

"Did I do something to hurt you?" he asked frantically, and I saw panic shining in his eyes.

"No, you haven't," I was getting frustrated. With each passing second we stood here, with Jack so close to me, the urge to tell him my feelings grew stronger.

"Then tell me what's wrong," he seemed agitated, too.

"I-I can't," I stepped back, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Why?"

I snapped. If he wanted to know, he would know. "I love you, okay?" I shouted, immediately regretting my words when his eyes widened in shock. I had to leave before more words came out. I spun around and ran away from the boy I loved, feeling his blue eyes burning into my back, imagining his jaw dropped in surprise. I heard his footsteps after me, ignored his shouts to stop. Eventually, the sounds of him chasing after me faded away. I must've been sprinting pretty fast to outrun Jack Frost.

Tears dripped from my eyelashes as I burst from the trees and came to the lake Jack had brought me to. I had no idea how I remembered the way and how I got there, but that didn't matter to me now. What mattered was the fact that I had confessed my feelings to Jack.

I lifted my head and stared at the full moon above me. I admired the luminescence of the beautiful, white orb hovering above me for a few moments, then started randomly blabbering things out. "I can't believe I told him," I sighed heavily. "I mean, it's not like he loves me back, right?" I looked out over the surface of the lake, the ice reflecting the glow of the moon. "I'm losing it. First, I saw Jack Frost. Then, I fell in love with him. Now, I'm talking to the moon." The moon didn't do anything, just continued shining down on me. "I've messed things up so badly," I couldn't help it, the tears fell even faster. "We were great friends, and I ruined our relationship by confessing and running away." It was then I realized that staying away from Jack only made my feelings for him grow stronger.

After a pause, I spoke again. "I guess I didn't give him a chance to say anything..."

"No, you didn't," a broken voice behind me sounded. I whipped around and came face-to-face with the boy I had been running from. Jack's blue eyes stared back at me, full of hurt and distress. He was panting slightly from chasing after me, his hair messier than usual.

I lowered my gaze, not wanting to see his pained expression. "It would be better if you just... leave."

"Leave?" Jack repeated, sounding almost outraged. I tried to speak, but was quieted by his cold finger on my lips. "It's my turn to talk, okay?" I nodded as he pulled his hand away from my face and shifted in place, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "I... I have to admit, I was pretty surprised when you told me you... loved me," he started, and my heart skipped a beat. _I knew it. He doesn't love me back_. "But then I thought about it, and..." He met my gaze and smiled at me, and I saw a radiant glow in his eyes that warmed my own heart. "[f/n], I love you too."

I literally froze on the spot. Part of me wanted to faint, the other part of me wanted to jump up and scream with joy. "Y-You love m-me? B-But I'm just... _me_."

Jack brought his hand back to my face, cupping my cheek. I wasn't bothered by his coldness. In fact, it made me feel warmer, if that was possible. "Exactly," was all he had to say. A small tear slid down my face, but it wasn't a tear of sadness. Jack brushed the droplet away, and it almost froze at his touch.

When our lips met, pure happiness and love erupted within my body. Jack's lips felt so cold, yet so perfect at the same time. At first, I had no idea what to do, since I had never been kissed like this before, so I decided to copy Jack's movements. I moved my lips along with his slowly, feeling his hand trail down to my waist. Our lips interlocked as if they were meant to be, and I heard a dull thump as he dropped his staff down in the snow, his arms wrapping around me and pulling me tight against him. I shivered slightly, but didn't push him away, enjoying the closeness of his body. My hands snaked around his neck and tangled into his hair as my lips pressed harder against his.

Sooner than I wanted, we had to break apart for air. I breathed out, a smile curling over my nearly numb lips, but I couldn't have been happier.

As we stood in silence, not an awkward silence, but a comforting one, snow began falling around us.

"Guess you've got to get going," Jack murmured, still gazing at me with his astounding eyes.

"Yeah..." I mumbled, still lost in the moment. We didn't pull away from each other for a few more minutes before I came back to my senses. "Oh! Sorry, Jack," I stepped back and brushed myself off, my face heating up.

He laughed, my favorite sound in the world. "It's fine. Here, I'll walk you back to your house." He offered a hand to me.

"Thanks," I entwined our fingers together and set off.

* * *

><p>A pure black horse made of dark dust stampeded into the room, its yellow eyes flashing wildly. The animal skidded to a sharp stop in front of a slim and tall shape hidden in the darkness, rearing up and neighing loudly.<p>

The man chuckled quietly to himself as he processed his pet's words. Sand the color of ink rushed out from under his dark cloak and swirled around his feet as the untamed nightmare disintegrated in front of him.

"So, the frost boy has fallen in love," Pitch Black rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his golden orbs glinting dangerously in the dim light when a terrible plan formed in his mind.

"How wonderful."


	7. Chapter 7

"Up for another snowball fight, [f/n]?" Jack flashed his signature smirk at me.

I felt my chest flutter as I grinned back at him and nodded. "You bet."

He laughed and gripped my waist tightly, his cold body pressed against mine not bothering me at all. "Alright, then," he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before dropping down out of my room and into the backyard. I gasped slightly as we tumbled into the snow, the soft, powdery flakes tickling my nose. Jack ended up on top of me, his face dangerously close to mine, but he didn't bother standing up for a good minute. His cerulean eyes seemed to see right through me, their sharp color not frightening me, but reminding me of... Well, Jack Frost. The boy I was in love with.

"Jack?"

The winter spirit blinked a few times, as if coming back to reality, then gave me a sheepish grin and stood up. "Sorry."

I giggled at his pink-tinted face and threw a clump of snow in his face. "Apology accepted."

Jack scowled at me playfully after he had finished wiping the remnants of my snowball away, trying to reach down to gain his revenge.

But before he could react, another snowball ended up in his face as hysterical laughter rang through the cool, afternoon air.

* * *

><p>"I totally won," Jack held the door open with his staff for me to step through.<p>

I scoffed. "Yeah, right. And bunnies fly." I slipped my coat off and hung it up, then slipped my boots off and placed them to the side. "I creamed you!"

Suddenly, I felt the crook of Jack's staff hook around my waist and turn me around. My startled squeak was cut off when his lips pressed firmly against mine, his unoccupied hand sliding around my back and pulling me even closer. When I finally recovered from the shock of his unexpected action, I looped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, my eyes closing as my lips turned up in an unconscious smile.

"Kiss me again?" Jack hummed after I broke the kiss for oxygen that I desperately needed.

Heat rushed to my cheeks, but I gave in. I leaned forwards and touched my lips to his, feeling the brush of his fingers against my cheek.

Our lips parted again, but he still had that mischievous glint in his eyes. "Again?"

I rolled my eyes. He flashed his puppy eyes at me, a slight pout placed on his lips, but I could see the smirk on his face. I finally gave in, sighing when we broke apart for air once again.

There was a pause before he spoke again.

"One more kiss, please?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Uh, this is [f/n]." Jack gestured to me and shuffled his feet in embarrassment, looking down at the floor.

"Hi," I lifted my hand in an awkward wave. "It's really nice to meet you all."

"So, this is the li'l lady that you're always talkin' about, Frost?" the Easter Bunny asked, his green eyes shining with amusement. The pink tint on Jack's cheeks intensified, and he glared at the bunny furiously.

"She's beautiful!" a colorful blur flashed across my field of vision, voice tinkling cheerfully. Before I knew it, fingers were pulling my mouth open. "Wonderful teeth, too!"

I kept still, trying to be polite as the Tooth Fairy poked around my mouth.

"Okay, that is enough, Tooth," a booming voice thundered, and I jumped at the loud noise. "We don't want to scare the poor girl!"

"Sorry," Tooth giggled, giving me another one of her sweet smiles before zooming off quickly. When she left, I saw a combination of red and white on a very large man. _It's Santa! _I realized, looking up at the jolly man. A warm smile was stretched across his face, and instead of shaking my outstretched hand, he almost crushed me in a huge bear hug.

"Can't... breathe..." I gasped, with a mouthful of red fabric.

"Oh, sorry!" He let go of me immediately, and I drew in such a sharp intake of breath I choked.

"When will you stop tryin' to kill poor souls with your hugs, North?" Bunny rolled his eyes sky-high as I caught sight of a short, round shape floating towards me.

"This is Sandy. The Sandman." Jack introduced.

A small hat materialized out of golden sand, and the guardian of dreams tipped it at me. He grinned in response to my giggle at the playful gesture.

"Sandy, would you mind staying here to keep [f/n] company while us four have... a little talk?" North's eyebrows were drawn together in a tight line, and my heart skipped a beat. _Did I do something wrong?_

Jack looked confused, too, but he didn't argue. "See you in a few, snowflake."

"Okay," I gave him a small smile as I took a seat on a couch nearby, seeing his returning smile before he disappeared into what I assumed was North's office. Tooth and Bunny followed him inside, their expressions grim

_What's going on?_

* * *

><p>Sandy hovered around me, occasionally trying to make conversation, except I couldn't really understand what he was trying to say. All I could see were symbols rapidly flashing over his head, disappearing almost as soon as they appeared.<p>

"Uh, I'm going to... go to the bathroom." I stood up and smiled sheepishly.

Sandy made a sort of gesture like "sure," and stepped out of my way. I walked over to the door and slipped outside, aimlessly wandering the halls. I admired the style and decorations of the place, wondering how long the structure had been standing.

When I passed the room where the other four guardians had went into, I overheard a few whispers. I stopped, debating whether or not I should eavesdrop. Curiosity got the best of me, so I pressed my ear to the cool wood of the door and listened intently.

"But she's a bloody human, Jack!" Bunny's furious voice hissed. "What do you think Manny would say?"

"I love her!" the winter spirit retorted. "He'll be just fine with that."

"Now, Jack, you have to think about this carefully..." North's usually deafening voice had been lowered down to a whisper, surprising me.

I could feel my heart thumping wildly, like it was trying to burst out of my chest. There were a few more mutters that I couldn't catch, then a "wait!" from Tooth, which made everyone shut up.

"If Jack really loves [f/n], and she loves him, then let them be," she declared, and I could imagine her ruffling her feathers in defiance. "We need to step back and let love flow its natural course," Tooth continued, interrupting before Bunny could protest. "It _will_ work out. Trust me."

After a long pause, Bunny sighed heavily. "You're right. I won't bother frostbite anymore."

Jack snorted. "Good."

"Be wise, Jack," North muttered, and I almost didn't hear him. "You don't want to make a choice you regret."

I scrambled away from the door when I heard approaching footsteps. I ducked back into the room Sandy was waiting in just as the wooden door cracked open.

"Hey, [f/n]," Jack poked his head into the room, and I turned to face him like nothing had happened. "Time to go."


	9. Chapter 9

My relationship with Jack only grew throughout the months. Our hesitant, but true feelings towards each other turned into powerful, unyielding love. Each kiss we exchanged sent tingles up my spine, every soft word whispered warmed my heart.

Jack was out often. He had to take care of the other children around the world, but we made things work out between us. He stopped by once every day to spend time with me, and we would kiss, cuddle, and have fun outside.

There was only one problem.

I aged, he didn't. I would become old, he would stay young and handsome forever. And when I grew too old for him, he would leave and find someone else to love.

Every time the thought crossed my mind, tears would fill my eyes uncontrollably. I couldn't bear the thought of the winter spirit I loved with all my heart to lose interest in me and fall in love with some other girl.

"Happy birthday, snowflake," Jack gave me a soft smile and bent down, letting his lips brush against my cheek. I returned the smile, raising my eyebrows when he handed something to me. "I, uh, made something for you."

I giggled at his nervous state and opened my hand, heart racing with anticipation at what he gave to me. When I saw what laid in the center of my palm, I let out a gasp. A stunning necklace rested against my skin, its cool material sending shivers up my arm. A sparkling snowflake about the size of a quarter was the main feature of the piece of jewelry. The color of the charm was the exact color of Jack's eyes, and it even shined the same way, too. The delicate chain was silver, its shimmer seeming to make my hand glow.

"The snowflake's made of ice that will never melt," Jack rubbed at his neck sheepishly, shrugging half-heartedly. "To show my love for you."

"It's... beautiful," I breathed. When I looked up at the winter spirit, I saw his eyes brighten. "I love it."

Jack smiled and lifted the necklace carefully, slipping it around my neck and fastening the chain at the back of my throat. There was the dull chill of the snowflake resting against my skin, but the tingling feeling soon disappeared.

Even though I should've been happy, I couldn't help but feel a stab of pain. I was celebrating my seventeenth birthday now, which was great, but it wouldn't be long before I turned eighteen, then nineteen, twenty, and Jack would still look seventeen. The thought made me feel queasy.

Jack seemed to sense my discomfort. "Is anything wrong?" His brow furrowed with worry.

"No," I tried a smile, but failed miserably.

"Come on, tell me," he pulled me close against himself and kissed the edge of my mouth.

I hesitated, then decided to tell him. It wouldn't hurt... Would it?

Before I could think twice, everything just came tumbling out of my mouth. It was impossible to stop; it was as if the words were forcing their way out of me, tired of hiding any longer. Jack tried to calm me down, wipe my tears away, but I couldn't stop talking, crying, spilling my heart out to him.

Before my words could stop pouring out, Jack kissed me. It could be because he wanted to shut me up, or because he couldn't take my anguish any longer. I kissed him back with a burning passion, my fingers threading through his silvery strands and tightening. I was afraid if I let go, he would disappear from me.

"I don't know why you would ever think I would leave you," his words had an almost angry and hurt tone.

"You won't want me when I get too old for you," my voice cracked as I spoke, and he pulled me tighter against him.

"I'll always want you," he murmured furiously, pressing his lips onto mine once again. "We'll find a way," he assured after we broke apart.

The next few moments were spent in silence. No conversation was required. All we needed was each others' company, comfort, and love.

"I love you, [f/n]." Jack whispered into my hair, his body trembling slightly.

I sighed and closed my eyes, my face buried into his chest. "I love you too, Jack."

But how long would this last?


	10. Chapter 10

A few months later, Jack had to leave because summer was approaching. Because he was, you know, the spirit of winter. At first, I was devastated, but he promised that he would be back the first day of fall, leaving me to count the days until he would return.

I yawned as I snuggled into my blankets, ready for a good night's sleep. My parents had finally decided to visit, coming back to celebrate my birthday, but I decided not to tell them that they were a couple of months late.

I was still fretting over the whole mortal, immortal pair thing, but other than that, I was the happiest girl on Earth. When my parents came back, they apologized over and over again how sorry they were for returning so late, and I was comforted that they didn't completely forget about me. I understood that they had their things to do, too, and I couldn't protest against what they had to do for their job.

And I had Jack, too. A special, unique winter spirit that cared for me just as much I cared for him. In my eyes, he was perfect, and I loved every single thing about him. The way he talked, the way he laughed, the way his eyes sparkled. My heart skipped a beat every time I thought about him, or a silly smile would stretch across my face.

My eyes slid shut while I drifted, and at first, everything was black. Gradually, my surroundings lightened to a very dim, still dark room. My gaze swept across the room, observing the space around me. I took a hesitant step forward, glancing around to see if there was anything else but gloomy colors.

"Hello?" I yelled, curious. Everything felt so real, like this wasn't a dream anymore. I felt a spark of apprehension when I saw shadows curling at the corners of the rooms.

"Why hello, [f/n]," a smooth, inviting voice purred into my ear. I spun around, but all I saw was darkness.

"Who are you?" I shouted. My heart raced with anxiety and something like... fear.

"Oh, you should know," the silky voice deepened until it turned into a growl.

I racked my brain for anyone that seemed like this. Dark, intimidating, _fear_. It hit me so hard that my breath was knocked out of my lungs. "P-Pitch?" I stammered, and I was startled by how shaky and afraid I sounded.

The black mist around me grew darker, and I shivered when a gust of chilly air brushed past me. It didn't remind me of Jack's cold wind, but reminded me of dread and hopelessness. I cringed at the sound of a low chuckle sounded to my left, twisting to see if I could catch a glimpse of the boogeyman, but once again, seeing nothing.

"What do you want?" I frantically turned around and around, attempting to find Pitch, but only seeing darkness and shadows surrounding me. The black sand swirled towards my feet, and I scrambled back, alarmed. I gasped, my mind racing with panic, when my back hit the wall. The tendrils of shadows curled around my feet and began slowly creeping up my body. I tried desperately to move away, but my legs seemed frozen on the spot, like the sand was physically cementing me in place and paralyzing my legs.

"Oh, I don't know," his voice morphed back to the sweet and pleasant tone as the billowing strands of darkness slid over my torso, and I could only watch helplessly as they passed my shoulders, my neck, then over my face. The scream that was lodged in my throat never had a chance to escape.

"Just revenge."


	11. Chapter 11

Nightmares.

That was all that flooded my mind after everything went black. Just nightmares. Terrible, _terrible_ nightmares. They were so vivid it scared me, and I had to constantly remind myself that they were just a figment of my imagination, but even that didn't do much. The scenes flashed against my eyes, forcing shrieks and cries of misery from my throat. Each second seemed like a year to me, a year of agony and torment.

The worst part was that I couldn't wake up. I was forced to watch as Jack died in front of me over and over again. Stabbed. Burned. Drowned. Poisoned. Buried alive.

I screamed and thrashed in my sleep, my body trembling and shaking with sobs. Suddenly, almost like someone flipped a switch to "on," I jerked awake. My hazy gaze focused on the dark man in front of me, and my head throbbed painfully. I felt the trail of tears on my cheeks, and my throat was sore from screaming.

"You are such a nuisance," Pitch's voice snapped. His yellow eyes flashed in annoyance as his mouth curled into a snarl. "All you do is make noise and disrupt my thinking!"

I tried to give a glare to the nightmare king in front of me, but I was still damaged from my horrible nightmares. When I tried to move, a loud clanking noise rang through my ears, and I found that I had been shackled to the wall by my hands and feet. "Let me go!"

"The answer is simple, dear," the nightmare king turned away from me like I didn't interest him. "No."

I struggled for a good amount of time before letting my muscles go slack. "What did I do?" I spat. I didn't understand why Pitch had captured me. I couldn't recall any moment where I had done anything to him to deserve this.

"Oh, you didn't do anything, darling," Pitch shrugged absently. "I could care less about you."

"Then why did you just randomly capture me?" I shot back, though I was starting to put the pieces together. _Oh, no. Don't say-_

Pitch seemed to read my mind, his lips twisting into a terrible smile. "You already know." The shadows around me grew darker, strengthened by my fear.

My heart seemed to sink to the bottom of my stomach. "No, you can't-"

"Oh, yes I can," Pitch spun around and faced me, a vicious sneer plastered on his face. I shrank into the wall; his eyes glowed a startling shade of yellow in the dim light, and seemed to burn right through me. "And I will." With that, he stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

I tried once again to free myself from my prison, but all my attempts were futile. The chains around my wrists and ankles were so tight they were starting to dig into my skin, but my mind wasn't focused on that. _What am I going to do? _I slumped against the wall and stared at the ground in misery. I couldn't just sit here and wait for Jack to walk right into the trap. I would rather die instead of watch him be slaughtered right in front of me, and _because_ of me.

A small tear slipped down my cheek and dissolved on the shadows below me. They seemed to cringe back from the droplet, but recovered quickly and swarmed back under me. I dropped my head and closed my eyes, trying hard to figure out a way to stop Jack from coming for me.

My troubled thoughts were disrupted by a very familiar shout. "[f/n]!"

_Jack!_


	12. Chapter 12

Jack burst into the room, his sharp eyes finding me instantly. "[f/n]!"

"Go away, Jack!" I shouted, once again struggling in the chains binding me. "It's a trap!"

"How nice of you to join us, Jack." A dark shape appeared in the middle of the room, separating the two of us.

"Pitch?" Jack gripped his staff tighter, and I felt the room temperature drop dramatically. The frost along his staff thickened, his face drawn tight in an expression of hate and despise. "Let her go."

Pitch chuckled, the black shadows finally revealing his form. "I think not."

Jack's gaze flickered over to me for a second. "I'm the one you want. Not her," he argued, his stare snapping back to smolder Pitch.

The dark man didn't flinch the slightest bit. "Oh, you're absolutely right!" he exclaimed, his yellow orbs flaring with excitement before they died down in an effort to hide his enthusiasm. "Wouldn't you just be absolutely _devastated_ if she ever died?" he asked, his eyes glinting in malice.

"She's done nothing wrong." Jack's intense gaze searched mine, and I silently begged him to stop. "I'll die in her place." His voice was thick with grief, weighed down by regret and pain

I tried to protest, but something was preventing me from speaking. With a jolt, I realized that it was Pitch. He sneered at me mockingly, knowing what I was thinking, and my hate towards the man grew until I was a seething pile of anger.

"Excellent," the nightmare king smiled when he turned back to Jack, a thin, cruel line stretched across his face. I twisted and turned in the metal encircling my limbs, desperately trying to reach the winter spirit before it was too late.

Pitch flicked his hand, sending black sand swirling towards the quivering boy standing in the middle of the room. The particles slowly materialized into an object that sent shivers down my spine and through my body. Jack stared emptily at the dagger that was now lying in his palm.

"Whenever you're ready," the nightmare king gestured towards the sharp object. The way his eyes shined and gleamed revealed his true, hidden delight.

"No!" I lunged forward, surprised to feel myself land on the floor. The chains that held me tight to the wall had disintegrated into black sand. Pitch didn't do anything about my freedom, so I guessed that he let me go on purpose. He wanted to see how much of a show I could put on for him.

Pitch's eyes glittered with malice and amusement as I hauled myself up to my feet. I steadied myself for a moment, looking up to see what Jack was doing. The point of the blade was positioned at his chest, waiting to be plunged into his body. The pale fingers holding the handle were shaking violently.

Our gazes locked, and a faint smile appeared on Jack's face, like he was at peace. His hands stopped trembling as he took a deep breath, turning his attention back to the dangerous weapon in his possession. I ran towards him as fast as I could, the seconds seeming to pass by in slow motion.

In an extreme act of speed and strength, I lunged towards him, ripped the dagger out of his hands, and staggered away from him. Jack blinked a few times, stunned, then shook his head and glared at me. He tried coming back to take the blade away from me, but he hit some sort of invisible wall and fell to the floor. "Pitch!" he roared, blue eyes blazing with rage. He desperately tried again, but each time, was pushed away.

"The girl wants to die," he tauted, not bothering to hide his joy. "So let her!"

I didn't even hesitate. I drove the sharp, deadly knife into my flesh, not even recognizing the terrible scream that echoed through the room. My own inhuman shriek drowned out Jack's alarmed shout, and the shadows creeping around the walls and floor grew darker, churning even faster, like they were strengthened by my agony along with Jack's distress. I shrieked from the fire that spread within my veins, leaving a burning, stabbing sensation behind. My vision reddened and my face turned ashen, my body jerking from the harsh pain.

My vision blurred, focusing in and out as I yanked the bloody dagger from my body and dropped it. The loud clang of metal smashing into cement rang through the air as I stumbled and sank to the ground. The pain intensified, and I would've passed out if it weren't for the terrible agony keeping me awake. I saw my own blood pour out my skin and pool out onto the floor, my face contorting in strain as a ringing, pulsing sound formed in my ears.

I twisted and turned on the ground, the fire burning me from the inside out. It felt like a volcano was trying to erupt out of my body, and I screamed and sobbed until my throat was sore. I imagined Pitch watching me, laughing as I cried out in agony. The metallic smell of my own blood overwhelmed my senses, the dark liquid pooling beneath my writhing body. All I could see was red. All I could smell was blood. So much blood.

I could only faintly hear the clashes of ice against shadows, the shouts and yells of two battling forces. I watched through a haze of red as blue flashed against black, sparks flying through the air angrily. The fire in my stomach began to spread throughout my entire body, but I didn't have enough strength to scream anymore. My breaths grew ragged, and my chest heaved with each breath. I was teetering dangerously on the thin line that separated the living from the dead.

Suddenly, there was a terrible, screeching noise, and everything stopped. The battle sounds abruptly came to a halt and the colors stopped flaring. _Am I dead?_ I thought drowsily. _I can't be, because there's still so much pain._

"[f/n], stay with me," Jack's broken voice was what drew me back to the real world. My blurry gaze managed to focus on his face, and I saw tears streaming down his cheeks as he held me in his arms. "You can't die."

I didn't regret a single thing I did. It was the right thing to do. Jack was an immortal winter spirit that was responsible for creating fun during winter. He was the one who spread happiness and joy through the world when the gloomiest season came around. He was the guardian of fun. Children all over the world counted on him. I couldn't let him die. I was just a normal, boring teenage girl. Almost no one would be affected by my death. It was a honorable way to die, taking the place of a loved one.

My vision, clear for just a moment, began gradually growing darker. I felt the icy sting of Jack's cold fingers pressing against my stomach, trying desperately to stop the bleeding, but it was too late. The pressure of his hands on the vicious wound didn't even hurt anymore.

"Jack," I managed to whisper. My voice was scratchy and hoarse, scarcely audible. "I love you."

"Don't talk, snowflake," Jack ordered hopelessly, his words holding such a heavy amount of despair that I almost regretted my decision. _Almost_. "Just hold on. You'll be okay." My eyelids were so heavy. So, so heavy. I wanted so badly to die, to get it over with.

I was barely aware of Jack whispering in my ear that it would be okay, that I would be fine. "I'm sorry." I breathed, not sure if he heard me or not.

I took my last, feeble breath, closing my eyes as my vision began to descent in color, getting darker, and darker, and darker, until...


	13. Chapter 13

The winter spirit blamed himself for everything. The next few months were like torture to him. His fun, mischievous attitude was replaced by a glum, miserable one. He didn't provide as many snow days as he did before, leaving his believers to wonder what had happened to him.

Everyday, he would sit outside and stare up at the moon. He talked, he cried, and he shouted. He thought it wasn't fair. "I was supposed to die!" he shouted, and the moon only twinkled sadly in response. He would then collapse and sob into the chilly, winter air.

It wasn't right. He was the guardian of fun, and he wasn't supposed to cry. The boy knew that, but he couldn't help it. He had just lost the one he loved, and he was left thinking that everything was his fault.

Jack didn't believe it at first. "She didn't really die, she didn't," he would mutter to himself repeatedly each day, burying his head into his arms. Then he would cry, his tears never reaching far before they froze. His lips trembled, his face grew paler than usual until he was left hyperventilating. It didn't take long for reality to come to him.

Then he became angry. He yelled at his fellow guardians, telling them they didn't understand his feelings. They would try and calm him down, but he would always push them away. He swore that someday, he would find Pitch and kill him. The nightmare king had been defeated, but he had fled in a gust of black shadows before Jack was able to do anymore damage. Now, everytime Jack thought of Pitch, he would grow dark and stiff, lashing out at anyone who dared near him. Surprisingly, he was also mad at [f/n] for leaving him. He fumed at how she had just went and killed herself when she could've just stood back and been saved.

He felt guilty for being angry at the one he loved, and that only made him angrier.

After the rage died down, Jack began to grow aggravated over the fact that [f/n]'s death could've been avoided. He cried out in his dreams and thrashed in his sleep. "I'll give anything to have her back," he had whimpered helplessly to the moon. The white, glowing orb of brightness never responded, so Jack gave up. He started blaming himself for not acting quickly enough to save the girl he loved. "If only I hadn't fallen for the trap..." he murmured, "If only I stayed with her..."

Depression was what came next. His mind slid into a state of misery, numb with grief. He would have died if he didn't have to eat. He was technically dead, so he didn't have to eat, though he still could if he wanted to. The grieving winter spirit shut everyone out, even the other guardians, who he considered his own family.

There are five stages of depression. Jack had already experienced the first four, but he wouldn't transition into the fifth. Acceptance. He couldn't accept that [f/n] had died, and that she was lost forever. He couldn't accept that he would never see her beautiful smile ever again, hear her wonderful laugh, or breathe in her comforting smell. He couldn't accept that he would never hug her or kiss her again.

Santa, who always considered Jack his own son, was very worried for the winter spirit. Though Jack was always a nuisance to him, the Easter Bunny was also concerned by the way he acted. The Tooth Fairy and the Sandman tried the best they could to cheer the guardian of fun up, but alas, they couldn't do much. The only person that could bring Jack happiness was [f/n], and she was gone.

Or so he thought.

The black void opened in the middle of a dark forest and dumped a very battered up man out onto the withering grass. He hauled himself up, having to bend over again to catch his breath.

He was very, very weak. A great amount of powers had been spent battling Jack Frost. The winter spirit's strength had been much stronger because he had been spurred on by [f/n]'s injury. The dark man was forced to retreat before he could become vanquished forever.

Pitch's mouth curled in a sneer. At least the human girl had been done with. Now, Jack's heart would be broken, making him so much of an easier target.

But, first things first. The nightmare king had to rest. He was in worse shape than he wanted to be in, but if he was to kill Jack Frost, he had to bring his strength back.

As he slipped into the shadows, the moon glittered sadly in the night sky.


	14. Chapter 14

I sat up and rubbed at my head, swaying dangerously. "Whoa," I mumbled under my breath as I reached out and steadied myself. I didn't remember anything that had happened before I awoke; all I recalled was darkness.

_Your name is [f/n] Starlight._

I jumped, startled at the voice that had suddenly sounded in my head. It had a nice, smooth ring, and soothed me right away. When I tilted my head upwards, I saw the moon above me, large and bright. It glowed with warmth and comfort, reminding me of home.

_Good, or evil?_

I blinked, processing the words for a moment. "What do you mean?" I asked blankly. I waited for a few minutes, but nothing happened.

I decided to think about it later. Shrugging, I glanced around. I was in a forest, the lush, green trees and plants around me swaying slightly in the wind. Something was around my back, and further inspection told me it was a quiver of arrows. While I looked around, I leaned down to grab a bow that was resting by my feet. The color of the weapon was silver, glimmering in an almost supernatural way. The arrows seemed to shine like stars, their gleam making the space around me glow silver. I admired the handiwork for a while, then nocked an arrow and aimed it at a tree trunk.

_Thunk_. The arrowhead sank into the wood neatly, and I walked over to pull the shaft out of the tree and place it back into my quiver. I turned from the tree and started my way through the forest, brushing leaves out of my way as I strolled along. A squirrel or a chipmunk would cross my path now and then, but other than that, I didn't see anything interesting. Just green, green, and more green.

Suddenly, a violent breeze whipped past me, almost making me fall. I gasped and stumbled back, looking up in fear when the sky darkened, the wonderful plants around me starting to wilt. Their leaves drooped, rapidly turning black, their bark rotting and crumbling to the ground. The wind lashed out viciously, and I had to hold onto a nearby branch to steady myself. Black sand that seemed to appear out of nowhere rushed out and swirled around my feet.

"Hello, darling," a slim, tall figure stepped out from the shadows. I could just make out the man's glowing, yellow eyes staring back at me, his mouth turned up in a subtle smile. His entire form radiated fear, so powerful I wanted to run away screaming, but at the same time, stay and listen to his intimidating but silky voice. "Don't be afraid," he purred, coming closer to me and lifting a hand. I almost flinched when his fingers brushed against my cheek, spreading a strange chill through my body.

"Who are you?" I asked. My hands were trembling nervously, but I wasn't that scared by this dark apparition in front of me. In fact, I was filled with anticipation and curiosity.

"Me?" The man chuckled softly. "I am Pitch Black." When he lifted his head, his expression was suddenly deathly serious.

"And you are my daughter."


	15. Chapter 15

Two months passed, though I'm not sure. When you're immortal, time flies by really quickly. It could've been a time span of two years, or two centuries, and it would seem the same to me.

"Uh, Dad?" I scuffed my feet on the floor, shifting my now-black bow on my shoulder.

"Yes, dear?" A few nightmares surrounding him pawed the ground, shaking their heads and snorting out steamy clouds of black dust.

"Can I go out?" I asked nervously. He hesitated briefly, then continued to calm the wild horses down.

"Of course, darling. Be back before the sun comes up," he flicked his hand dismissively. When I turned to leave, he added, "Watch out for the Guardians."

I nodded and ran towards the exit of the dark chambers. I had grown used to the looming shadows and eerie silence. This was my home, and Pitch was my father.

Even since we had met, Pitch told me dreadful stories of these so-called "Guardians." He said they were vile, disgusting spirits who brought terrible happiness and joy. Our jobs were to create fear, spread panic throughout the world of children. At first, I didn't really like the idea, but after Pitch taught me how to control his wild, untamed nightmares, I grew used to the custom.

According to Pitch, a certain Guardian named Jack Frost was the very cause of my memory loss. He had met me in a violent battle, in which I lost. He was about to strike the killing blow, but Pitch had arrived just in time to drive the spirit away. I was left bleeding, wounded, and passed out. Pitch had tried desperately to wake me, but I wouldn't open my eyes. He himself was badly hurt, and had to disappear into the shadows to rest. When I woke, all my memories had been wiped, but thankfully, Pitch had awoken in time to see me rise.

I believed every single word. After all, Pitch _was_ my father, and he saved my life. I owed everything to the nightmare king, and Jack Frost had hurt him. He almost killed _me_, too, but he did something worse. He took away my memories.

I swore to find Jack Frost one day and destroy him. If we ever met in battle, I would meet him with not words, but teeth and claws. Pitch seemed very happy with my motives, but he always wanted me to stay away from the winter spirit. "He is very dangerous," the dark man would warn, "Do not try anything." But still, I kept my vow.

I jogged through the dark, wilted forest I had awoken in. I wasn't looking for Jack Frost this time; I just wanted some fresh air. The dead leaves swirled around my feet and around the rotten trees, cracking slightly with strain. Pitch's nightmares had completely destroyed the place with their chaotic behavior.

I found the dark horses very, very interesting. They didn't frighten me, like they did with most people, but I felt the need to know more about them. A more gentle nightmare actually let me ride it, and the experience was exhilarating. I would never forget the wind whipping past me, the feeling of pure joy and freedom.

But something was off about... Well, everything. Pitch, the nightmares, the Guardians. The way Pitch cackled when he caused fear, the nightmares' when they trampled someone's wonderful dreams, and the story about Jack Frost. I could never figure out what was wrong, but I never gave much thought to it.

I continued my way through the forest until I saw some sign of life. I had walked so far that hints of green were starting to show up.

A soft swish of leaves and a light crack alerted me. I tensed and swept my gaze around, drawing a dark arrow and loading my black bow. "Who's there?" I yelled.

No answer, only more rustles and snaps. Then, a lithe figure stepped out into the open a few meters away from me. He seemed no more than seventeen years old, his unusual white hair ruffled slightly. He wore a blue hoodie, simple, brown pants, but... no shoes. He held a staff in one of his hands, and the other was tucked into his pocket. The dim light gave him a nice glow, and I had to mentally slap myself to regain my consciousness.

When our gazes met, I almost gasped. His clear, cerulean eyes bore into my own, and I saw something strange in those deep, blue depths. Something almost like grief, regret, misery, or all three mixed together.

Suddenly, a thousand images seemed to flash by my eyes in less than a millisecond, giving me no chance to see or process a single thing. I blinked a couple of times when they disappeared to bring myself back to the real world. _What was that all about?_

I straightened and pointed my arrow at the boy. "Who are you?" I shouted. His jaw was dropped, his eyes flashing with disbelief, although I didn't have any idea why. "I said, _who are you_?"

The boy shook his head violently, then in a weak and dazed voice, said, "Jack Frost."


	16. Chapter 16

My eyes seemed to bulge out of my head, and I almost choked. This small and frail boy was the one who almost killed me, _and_ Pitch?

"_Jack Frost?"_ I repeated, still not believing it.

"[f/n]?"

I froze. He knew my name? _Well, I guess that would be possible, since we've met before..._ "Don't talk!" I shouted, my grip tightening on my bow. It was now, or never.

But, for some reason, I couldn't do it. I couldn't release the arrow straight into the boy's heart, no matter how hard I tried. _One, two, three, release_, I chanted in my head, attempting once again to let go.

Jack stared at me blankly, as if not realizing his life was in danger, then said, "Are you [f/n]?"

Why was he so obsessed with asking if I was [f/n]? It's not like he didn't try to kill me or anything. I thought he would've already been charging at me with his staff raised, ready to strike at me again. Except this time, I would be ready.

But he never came at me. He just continued to stand there, staring at me with awe and disbelief on his face.

"Um, yeah?" I answered hesitantly. It wouldn't hurt to tell him that, right?

"Do you remember me?" he asked quietly, and his eyes shined with hope. They gleamed in the early light, and I found myself staring at the snowflake patterns in his eyes once again. _Stop it!_ I told myself furiously. _He's your enemy!_

I was so confused right now. Why the hell did he care if I remembered him? "No," I spat, venom dripping off my words. "But I know what you did to me."

Jack flinched back like I had struck a physical blow. "O-Oh."

"Pitch told me _everything_." I was on a roll. My vision was tainted red, and my fingers, still holding my bow, were shaking with fury. But even still, I couldn't shoot. I hated myself for being such a coward. Why couldn't I just kill the boy who had almost killed me, and Pitch?

His head snapped up, his cerulean orbs flashing with surprise. "What? _Pitch_? You can't trust him!" He seemed to snap out of his daze, and he looked more like the boy Pitch told me about. His eyes were sharp, clear, and looked dangerously shocked. His posture had been straightened, his fingers tightening around the wooden staff as the frost along it grew thicker. I kept my arrow trained on him, still fighting with myself to shoot, but I couldn't let go.

"Stop!" I roared, cutting him off before he could say anything else. "He's my father!"

Jack's eyes widened until they were the size of softballs, and his jaw dropped. No words could make their way out of his opened mouth.

"You're the one I can't trust!" And with that, I spun around and disappeared into the undergrowth.

As I ran, I heard Jack calling for me, telling me to come back. I didn't go back, of course. The sun was almost rising, and Pitch would be expecting me back soon.

While I ducked past branches and brushed leaves out of my way, my mind wandered to think about the winter spirit I had left behind. He didn't really look or act as intimidating as Pitch had described him. I almost felt... _drawn_ to him, like we were connected in some way.

_That's impossible_, the dark side of my argued scornfully. _What would Pitch think?_ I couldn't betray the man who saved me, no matter how fascinating Jack was. Even as I repeated the thought in my head countless times, my mind still strayed to think about the frost boy I had left behind.

"Oh, good, you're back," Pitch's voice drew me back to the real world.

"Yeah," I rubbed the back of my head.

"Run into any... Guardians?" he questioned. He could probably sense my fear of him finding out, but my mental skills didn't allow him to pry too far into my mind.

"Nope," I said casually, swinging my bow beside me. "Just went for a little walk."

"Hm," the nightmare king finally turned away from me, and I let my muscles go loose with relief. His yellow eyes always unnerved me; their glow and piercing state seemed to burn holes through me.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow, we set out to spread fear."

* * *

><p>I collapsed onto my chair in exhaustion. After shooting countless arrows and riding nightmares through the dark night, I was completely wasted.<p>

I was about to drift off when a rustle jerked me awake. A small piece of paper was rolling around my desk, disturbed by a soft rush of wind. I was tempted to just leave it alone, but something about the little scrap interested me. I picked it up and unfurled it, raising my eyebrows at what was written on the paper.

"[f/n],

I know you might hate me right now, but you've got it all wrong, and I need to explain. Meet me by the willow tree near the edge of the forest at midnight. I'll wait for you.

-Jack"

The nerve he had! I crumpled the note up in my hand and almost threw it out the window, but stopped myself just in time. _Just this one time wouldn't hurt_, a little voice in the back of my head cooed. _If you be careful enough, Pitch won't find out... _I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists beside me. _Fine, one time. But that's it._

The winter boy interested me, too. He reminded me of someone so familiar, but unfamiliar at the same time. The memory nagged at the back of my head, and every time I got close to grasping the answer, it darted from between my fingertips.

So I decided to meet him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been kind of busy lately, so I've decided to update once every week starting this Saturday. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

I stepped out from the shadows and glanced around, looking for the winter spirit I had met not long ago.

A rustle to my left alerted me, and when I turned to look, I came face-to-face with the boy I was searching for. "[f/n]?" I jumped back, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Don't do that again!" I snapped, and Jack rubbed at his neck sheepishly. "You scared me!" I was still tense at meeting my so-called "enemy" once again, but not as much as before. I knew for certain he didn't want to fight now, sending me the note and everything.

"Sorry," he muttered.

We stood in silence for a couple of moments as the moonlight shone down us.

"So," I straightened my back and cleared my throat, breaking the awkward silence. "What did you drag me out here for?"

"Oh," Jack seemed to snap back to reality. "Yeah." I waited. "Do you want to have some fun?"

Was he being serious right now? "Uh, sure?" What else was I supposed to say? And, fun? I hadn't had that in forever! Pitch was just all nightmares and scary stuff; I never really got to do exciting things that made me laugh and sent endless energy streaming through my veins.

His eyes lightened, and he yelled, "Think fast!" before throwing a snowball in my direction. Thanks to my fast reflexes, I ducked just in time to avoid the cold thing zooming towards me. It spattered against a tree somewhere behind me, and I turned my gaze back on the grinning frost boy.

"Hey!" I shouted as I scowled at him, though my eyes flashed with animation. "No fair!"

The winter spirit smiled playfully and waved his staff. I looked up, seeing snow begin falling lightly from the sky. "Wha–" Another snowball cut my words off. I sputtered in annoyance and surprise, wiping the slush away from my face. Tinkling laughter filled the air as I scooped up some snow that had formed on the ground, a mischievous smile forming on my face. I molded it into a ball quickly, then threw it at the guffawing boy standing a few meters away. Snow exploded in his face, and he stumbled back as his laughs turned into shocked gasps. "That's one for me!" I sang happily, dancing away to conjure some more ammo.

Only a few moments later, I was soaked. I had managed to get a few good hits in, but Jack got the best of me. I had ended up on the ground as a result of diving from a snowball coming right for me. I shivered uncontrollably from the freezing temperature while Jack smirked in victory, sauntering over to my defeated body. "Give up, snowflake?" He threw a snowball in the air and caught it in his hand. I could've swore it was glowing, but that could've just been my imagination.

I was tempted to say "no" and continue the fight, but I was way to exhausted for that. "F-Fine," I stuttered, still cold from the event, and he chuckled at my weary admission.

"Alright, [f/n]," he held out a hand, and I didn't hesitate in taking it. I wondered why, but my thoughts were dismissed almost immediately. "Time to call it a day." When he pulled me upright, our faces somehow ended up centimeters from each other. My breath caught in my throat as I stared into his striking blue eyes, once again having the the feeling of remembering, but not remembering. The thoughts and feelings swirling in me were alien, but so, so familiar at the same time. It made me so frustrated. Why couldn't I remember? The memories were right there in front of me, teasing me... I felt like I could just reach out and...

Jack's expression suddenly became so sad that my heart lurched. He sighed heavily and stepped back, forcing a smile. "So... you really don't remember me?" His tone was light, but heavy at the same time, weighed down in some way that was strange to me.

I hesitated, trying hard to reach out for that memory hiding in the back of my head. It slipped away once again. "...No. Sorry." His expression was so glum. I really wanted to do all I could to make him the lighthearted winter spirit I just had a snowball fight with, and once again, I wondered why I was so warm to the frost boy that I barely knew. It was part of my past, I just knew it. If only I could just remember...

"It's fine," he dropped his gaze, walking back the way he came from. Before he could disappear, I blurted out, "wait!" He tilted his head, acknowledging me. I noticed that he seemed shocked, as if he didn't expect me to care about him at all. The thing was, I did, a lot, and that scared me. I wanted those memories so badly, to get the answers I needed with all my heart, but they just wouldn't come to mind.

"Um, would you mind... meeting me here again tomorrow?" I bit my lip nervously, my face heating up at my question. It was almost like my words were forcing their way out of me from somewhere deep within my being. They didn't sound like my own words, but at the same time, they did. It was all so confusing to me... Why couldn't I just remember?

Jack didn't appear to mind my request. He seemed to cheer up a little, though that could just be my brain doing weird things. "No problem, snowflake. See you tomorrow."

And with that, a gust of wind carried him up and out of my field of vision, leaving me to my own deep, mysterious thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack was indeed waiting for me the next night, and my heart skipped a beat. Something weird was happening to me. I didn't know what it was, even though I knew what it was, if that makes sense. The feeling was all so familiar, like I was reliving a certain part of my life. I could never grasp that memory and see exactly what it was, but I knew I was getting close.

The entire day, I had been waiting for nightfall. Every single second, to me, was dragged out until it was absolute torture, but thankfully, Pitch didn't seem to notice my distant behavior. I still didn't have the slightest idea why I was so eager to go meet Jack, and the memory was still there, closer to me now. I felt like I could just reach out and grasp it, but once again, it would wriggle out from between my fingertips.

"Um, could you tell me what happened?" Jack asked softly, his fingers grazing along his staff. He sat on the snowy ground, his ankles crossed over each other casually. His hood was pulled up over his head, his beautiful cerulean orbs darting to look at me or to glance at the ground.

"When what happened?"

"When you met Pitch," his eyes flashed with something that puzzled me, but I didn't give it much thought. If I had to guess, I would think it was anger, or despise. Maybe some regret... "And he told you about me." I pursed my lips, deciding whether or not to trust him. _Come on,_ the tiny voice whispered, _he doesn't seem all that bad. Besides, yesterday he treated you well enough._

So I told him everything. Every single little detail, and I didn't feel like I was betraying anyone. Who cared? I _was_ telling the truth. He couldn't protest against anything... Right?

Jack grew stiff as I told my story, his eyes widening in disbelief at some parts, narrowing at others. Sometimes, his fingers tightened around his staff, and I would ask if he was alright. In reply, he would shake himself and tell me to go on, then slide back into his previous state. He didn't interrupt, though at some times, he looked as if he wanted to. But still he listened, not seeming very happy with the words that came out of my mouth.

"That's it," I racked my head for anything else I had missed. I found nothing, so I waited for him to say something. His behavior suggested that he had lots of interesting things to say.

"Would you be mad if I said that all of that isn't true?" Jack shifted in place, and looked up at me nervously.

I frowned. "Wait. So you're saying that it _isn't true_?" I snorted, though there was a foreign thought that maybe he was right. Maybe I really was wrong... "What's your story, then?" I had to hear his version first before I could fully confirm anything.

He lowered his gaze, and I saw a slight blush appear on his face. "Hmph," he mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in his spot. Even in his state, though, he seemed to like where this was going. He was waiting this entire time for a chance at telling me his own story.

"Well?" I waited expectantly, literally itching with anticipation. I _had_ to hear what his side of everything was. Maybe this was the missing piece to my memories! Maybe I could finally bring everything together and solve this huge, confusing puzzle...

"It's, uh, complicated." He looked up at me, biting down on his lower lip nervously.

"C'mon, tell me," I pressed a little farther, and he finally gave in, his face flushing a deeper color. While he told his story, I had to constantly remind him to speak up.

My mind churned and swirled and raged with a million different thoughts. I would have one feeling, then that would almost immediately be replaced by another, then another, and another. This story wasn't the bridge that led to my memories, though. I still couldn't remember that one small but significant thing I was missing...

When he finished talking, I was red too. "That's..." I struggled with the words, just giving up in the end. So many emotions were crowding in my head. Confusion, disbelief, doubtfulness, and...

The last feeling bewildered me. I couldn't identify what it was, but it had been spurred on when Jack said that we were lovers. My heart had seemed to stop, and I choked on nothing. The fact that we had once kissed and cuddled together on cold winter nights didn't fill me with repulsiveness, like I expected. Instead, it sparked another feeling inside that left me baffled. A feeling that left me breathless, but feeling so, so right at the same time. _What is it?_

But something about his story made so much sense it blew my mind. So much more sense than Pitch's story. It matched my feelings, thoughts, and brought the fleeting memories closer and closer to me. But I still couldn't grasp them in my hands and hold them tight against myself long enough for me to remember.

I managed to bring myself back to the real world and look at Jack. He had gotten over the whole embarrassed thing, and was now staring at me with his mesmerizing eyes. His face was so close to mine, so close I should've pushed him away long ago. It was too late for that now.

So many emotions flooded my entire being at his closeness. I wanted to keep going, but to stop at the same time. Oh, which one to choose?

_This isn't right!_ my inside self screamed, and before I knew it, the winter spirit was stumbling away from me. I stared at the hand in front of me in shock, seeing it quivering violently, not recognizing it as my own. _I didn't mean to do that!_ I wanted to wail, but my lips seemed glued together. They wouldn't allow my true feelings to pour out of my throat, so they just stayed there, locked away forever deep within my heart, waiting to be let out.

Jack looked at me in shock, his hand holding his red cheek. His eyes glittered with an emotion that I couldn't understand along with a shiny sheen of tears he was holding back. I myself wanted to cry, but I couldn't. It was like I was trapped inside my own body.

"Leave," I commanded, and I saw him swallow. _No, no, no_, part of me begged, the part that trusted and loved Jack. My past self. I wasn't my past self anymore. I was... _me._

He nodded slightly, glancing at me one more time before taking off into the cool air. All my strength seemed to leave with him. I slumped, my tears finally falling.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, but I knew he would never hear me.


	19. Chapter 19

I was falling in love with Jack Frost.

I didn't believe it at first, of course, because that was a terrible thing to the part of me that was still loyal to Pitch. That part of me was starting to slip away with each passing day, and the part of me that loved Jack was growing stronger. I didn't want it to happen, and I thought it would never happen. But at the same time, deep down in my heart, I _wanted_ it to happen, and I _knew_ it would happen.

Those memories in the back of my head were getting closer. I could feel it. There was just one more thing missing, and I didn't have any idea what it was.

Every single day, I sat in my room and waited. I stared out the window and into the dark and destroyed forests beyond, stared at the shadows that loomed over the trees and undergrowth. At first, I didn't know what exactly I was waiting for. Then it hit me. I was waiting for Jack to come by. I didn't know it then, but I missed him badly. I missed his striking eyes, missed his sly smirk, missed his radiant smile and his beautiful laugh. I wanted to see him grin at me and see his eyes flash with exhilaration as he flew through the chilly air.

A tear slipped down my cheek slowly, the droplet splattering on the floor and separating in dozens more of tinier specks of water. I didn't notice when more tears escaped and traced wet tracks down my face. What was I going to do? I couldn't just sit here and sulk all day. If I was going to solve my problems, I was going to have to find Jack.

I quickly grabbed my black bow, slung it over my shoulder, and hurried out of the black chasm. Pitch was nowhere to be seen, so it made my exit much easier. I wondered just for a second where he was, growing a bit suspicious, but I shook it off easily. My thoughts were focused on the winter boy I was looking for, and nothing else. I had to make things right if it was the last thing I'd do.

I rushed into the forest and brushed past the dark branches and rotting leaves. I had to find Jack as fast as I could. This was the right thing to do; I could feel it. My memories were so, so close. I just had to find Jack, and my instincts would take over from there.

I burst into the clearing where I had first met the winter boy, thinking maybe he would be there. I immediately caught sight of him sitting by the trunk of the willow tree, his back facing me. His hood was over his bowed head, his fingers fiddling with his staff. I hesitated, then crept closer. Before I could speak to break the silence, I heard him say something. I stopped, wanting to hear what he was saying, straining my ears.

"She really doesn't love me anymore, huh," he murmured, his stare fixed on nothing in particular. "Did I do that to her? Take her memories away and made her forget about everything? About me?" His voice cracked slightly, and he lifted his head to gaze at the shining moon above. "I made her suffer so much. I should've been the one who died."

I had to fight the desire to jump out of my hiding spot and comfort him. He sounded so sad it broke my heart, and I wanted so badly for him to be the joyful winter spirit I saw when snowballs were soaring through the air.

"I messed up so badly," Jack whispered, bringing me back to reality. "Why did I let her slip out of my arms? Everything was perfect." He paused, his cerulean eyes still fixed on the moon, as if expecting an answer. "I still love her," he sighed, his gaze dropping to stare at the wooden staff in his hands once again.

I decided that this would be a good time to step out, so I did just that. "Jack?" I called his name softly, and he tensed slightly at my voice.

"Yeah," he relaxed when I sat down next to him, crossing my legs and resting my elbows against my knees. "Did you hear all of that?"

I nodded in reply, and we fell into a silence. Not an awkward silence; more of a silence that left us to our own thoughts.

In that moment, I let my mind drift. I processed his words, his story, my own feelings. I looked up at the moon, its brightness and fullness drawing me in. It seemed to talk to me without words, pushing me toward the right direction. And now, I truly knew what the right thing to do was.

"Hey," I broke the silence with a barely audible breath. Jack tilted his head to look at me, and I lifted a hand to lower his hood. It cast a shadow over his face that prevent me from seeing his expression and his stunning eyes.

He exhaled slowly as our gazes locked, seeing right through each other and deep within. I leaned in closer, closer, closer as he did the same. Our faces grew so near I could feel his cold breath fanning over my forehead and cheeks, but I couldn't have been warmer. This time, I knew what was coming next, and I wasn't going to regret it one little bit.

Jack was the one who closed the small gap between our lips. Right when his mouth touched mine, my mind was sent into a spiral of thoughts and feelings. Images flashed against my vision, and this time, I could actually process what they were. I could almost feel the impact of something crashing into me, saw Jack's face for the first time, but it actually wasn't the first time... It all came rushing back to me. Our first snowball fight, our first kiss, everything. My memories were coming back so fast it overwhelmed me, flooding my senses and surging over my mind.

In just a few seconds, I remembered everything. Everything from my human life up until now. I was so stunned, so surprised, I didn't do anything at first, but I managed to pull myself back to the real world and register Jack's cold lips pressing against mine, moving slowly and a bit uncertainty. Now, with my memory fully restored, I didn't hesitant in kissing him back with a burning passion. He seemed surprised at first, but recovered almost instantly and returned the kiss with as much feeling as I used. I felt one of his cold hands brush against my jaw and cup my cheek, both of my own tangled in his white locks.

After what seemed like two seconds but also an eternity to me, we had to break apart for air. As we caught our breath, our eyes remained locked with each other, trying to read the others' thoughts. My mind was still racing with unbelievable thoughts and emotions, all of which I understood in a foreign way. This was all so new to me.

"I love you," I breathed as we continued to gaze at each other.

A smile curled over Jack's lips, his fingers grasping my own and holding on tightly. It was almost as if he was afraid that if he let go, I would disappear. I swallowed and gripped onto his hands, never wanting to leave him again.

"I love you, too." He whispered before leaning in to capture my lips in another kiss.

A flash of bright light from the sky jolted us back to reality. I looked upwards, seeing blue and green colors rippling across the dark expanse.

"Are those... the Northern Lights?" I breathed, admiring the beautiful scenery.

"Yeah," Jack smiled, and I gave him another in return. "It means something's up and North needs me and the rest of the Guardians," he explained, "I've gotta go now, [f/n]."

I nodded, watching as he flew up into the air and towards the source of those wondrous lights.


	20. Chapter 20

The moonlight shone into the large room, casting a luminant glow on the floor. At first, it was just a little sliver of light, and the yetis passed it off as a little thing. But when the silver gleam began growing brighter and brighter on a certain tile on the floor, they freaked and trampled over each other to get to North's office. North, alerted by the yetis, brisked down the hall to make sure this wasn't some kind of joke. Right when he caught sight of the moon, his eyes widened. Could it be? He twisted and pushed down the lever to activate the Northern Lights, then stood back and waited for the Guardians to show up.

Only a moment later, Tooth zoomed in, her form just a little more defined than a blur. She flew around the room at an incredible speed, her violet eyes searching the place at a frantic pace. "What is it?" she exclaimed, almost bursting with excitement. When she spotted the tiles of the floor begin to open up, she inhaled sharply. "Oh! Is Manny choosing a new Guardian?" she asked, finally coming to a stop. North shrugged his large shoulders in reply, still dazed by her little stunts.

"I have no idea," he answered just as Bunny hopped into the room and the Sandman drifted along behind him. That left Jack.

Right when the stone block started to arise, the frost boy arrived, out of breath. "I'm here, I'm here," he panted, his white strands of hair ruffled from rocketing through the air. He ran a pale hand through the locks in a futile attempt to straighten them out.

"About time," Bunny muttered, and Tooth gave him a nudge.

"New Guardian?" Jack raised an eyebrow when shimmering particles slowly began to merge into an image. They swirled around each other in a silent, slow dance, settling down after they had found their right place. When the figure began recognizable, Tooth gasped.

"Isn't that [f/n]?" she asked in awe, darting around to look at the hologram from all sides.

"She is to be the next Guardian," North announced. Jack's jaw dropped, his mind not able to put all the pieces together. [f/n]... as the next Guardian? Well, that meant...

"Really?" Bunny waved one of his paws around incredulously, obviously not into the idea. He was always the independent one, continually reluctant to accept another member into their special little immortal Guardian group. "It's not like we already have five Guardians!"

"Man In Moon has spoken," North replied blankly, as if he didn't understand why Bunny was being so grumpy about accepting another powerful being into their group of protecting the children from any kind of threat. "We must listen."

"Oh, goodie!" Tooth grinned and flitted around in the air, her eyes wide and full of energy. "Now I won't be the only girl around here!" she giggled, then straightened and cleared her throat when the other Guardians turned to give her a strange look.

"[f/n]...?" Jack blinked slowly, coming back from his daze.

"Yeah, [f/n]," Bunny rolled his eyes. "You're a little slower than usual, aren't ya Frosty?" He snorted at his little insult, and North gave him a stern look. "Okay, fine, sorry. At least you're gonna be with your girlfriend now. Your _immortal_ girlfriend." He cast an apologizing look to Tooth along with his next words. "Guess I really _was_ wrong about the whole love thing."

The bright fairy fluttered her wings and gave a triumphant smile. "Told you! Love always finds a way. Doesn't it, Jack?"

The winter spirit shook his head violently. "Huh? Oh. Yeah." A lazy grin stretched across his face, and Bunny sighed.

"Snap outta it, lovebird!"

Jack finally pulled himself fully back to the real world. "Sorry. I just..." He laughed softly, looking down and rubbing at his neck sheepishly. He couldn't believe it. He could be with [f/n] forever, now! She remembered him, loved him, and now she was going to be a Guardian... What else could go wrong?

Apparently, a lot.


	21. Chapter 21

"[f/n], what have you been up to?" Pitch's annoyed voice made me freeze. _Uh oh._ "You're out for so long without returning..." His figure seemed to materialize out of the shadows bordering the walls, and he eyed me with a guarded look.

I had been waiting for the right moment to either fight the boogeyman, or run away. He was keeping a close eye on me, though, suspicious of my long hours gone. He had been growing more reluctant to let me out, but had never really stated his suspicious out loud until now.

I hated him so much for lying to me. Telling me he was my father, feeding me lies about the Guardians and Jack. He made me so bitter and bent on revenge, and now, I felt terrible. Now that I reflected back, the way I had once thought about the immortal Guardians was absolutely crazy and irrational. I had treated Jack so badly during our first encounter after I had come back as an immortal spirit, and that was all Pitch's fault. It was all I could do to not shoot an arrow through his eye.

Now I understood what the moon meant after I woke. _Good, or evil..._ I had gone for the evil side first, but after meeting Jack and regaining my memories, turned around and walked along the path of goodwill. I never really knew what Pitch and I did was bad, spreading fear around and all. I thought it was just a thing we had to do, like a job. After my memory recovery, I realized how truly terrible the concept was. Making children twist and turn on their beds, their faces contorted in deep fear, their arms and legs quivering in fright.

"I, uh," I didn't think this through enough. I had nothing to tell my so-called "father."

"Well?" Pitch's glowing, yellow eyes burned like fire, and I cringed back. He softened right after, a soft smile appearing on his lips. I could see through his false gestures, though, and my hate for the dark man grew. "I apologize for my... _strict_ words, dear. I really do just care for your safety." I just about snorted, but caught myself just in time. "As your father, I must make sure you are in your best condition."

Those lies finally made me snap. "Really? If you were _actually_ my Dad, you wouldn't have lied to me!" It was too late. I had accidentally blurted out the words that were supposed to be used when I made sure I could escape. _Dammit, [f/n]!_ I cursed myself silently as the shadows churned darker.

"What lies?" Pitch was suddenly cautious, his calm attitude swept away. "I haven't told any lies to you, darling," he purred. Nightmares crept out from the dark chambers and tossed their heads, as if unnerved in some way.

"Yes, you have," I snarled, not caring about hiding any longer. What was done was done, so I might as well go for it and hope for the best. "I have my memories back, and I know you aren't my father."

Pitch knew that he had no chance of tricking me again. His lip curled in disgust and resent, his posture stiff and threatening. I stood my ground, my chin lifted high, ready to face his full rage. "Did that dreaded Tooth Fairy give you them back?"

"No," I trembled, feeling protective of the winged Guardian. She had defended my love with Jack, after all, and she had been very kind to me. "Jack did." I stood tall and confident, not afraid of the nightmare king even though the danger he radiated unnerved me greatly.

"_Jack?"_ he exclaimed incredulously, "_Jack Frost?"_ The nightmares reared and pawed the ground, snorting out clouds of black dust. Neighs and whinnies filled the air, but Pitch didn't bother to calm down the horses of the night.

"Yes. Jack Frost." I confirmed, preparing to run for the exit at my first chance. Things weren't looking so good for me, with the nightmares beginning to surround me and tendrils of shadows starting to creep along the walls and towards my feet. "I fell in love with him again. I belong with him. Not you."

I turned to leave, but the nightmares blocked my path. They snorted and stamped their feet, starting towards me when I drew an arrow and nocked it. I was hopelessly outnumbered, and I knew fighting wasn't going to do any good. If I tried to resist, all I would do was distress the dark horses more than they already were.

"You're not going anywhere," Pitch dissolved into the shadows, so all I could hear was his low, silken voice. "You're staying right here with me." A menacing chuckle echoed throughout the air, but I didn't have any time to be afraid.

All of the horses in front of me reared up so they towered over me, kicking their legs and tossing their heads in agitation. I ducked on instinct, but the searing impact of the nightmares' trampling over me never came. They all disintegrated into the black sand I knew so well and swarmed over me. The effect was immediate; I felt myself slipping away as my vision dimmed dramatically. My heart lurched, my blood churning wildly in my veins and my head growing heavy. Before I submitted to the dreadful nightmares invading my sleep, I heard Pitch say four more words.

"Sleep well, my dear."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much to everyone who has been supporting and reading this story so far. I really appreciate your support – seriously, you don't know how thankful I am ^_^ I honestly didn't think this story would get so popular... I was actually gonna give up on it until I received comments that motivated me and spurred me on, so I just wanted to say thanks to all of you. Your comments, favorites, and follows mean so, so much to me!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

You can imagine what happened after I plummeted down into a deep pit of restless nightmares. I thrashed in both my dream land and the real world, screamed and sobbed and begged for it to stop.

Pitch wasn't called the king of nightmares for nothing. The nightmares I had weren't just your typical bad dreams; they were vivid, and absolutely terrifying. They were nightmares I would never forget, no matter how hard I tried and how much I wanted to. The images and scenes that flashed against my eyes and burned into my memories were horrid and left me broken, vulnerable to the next set of blows Pitch would cast upon me. Then those would make me even weaker to the next ones, then the next, and the next. Pretty soon, I was petrified in pure fear, my heart thumping wildly in my chest and my screams scratching wildly at my throat in an attempt to force their way out.

Every single moment, no matter how long or how short, was equally frightening. I seemed frozen to the spot, unable to move or run away from the horrible things happening right in front of me. Everything looked and sounded and felt so real I thought that I could just reach out and touch whatever was within arm's reach. But, of course, I couldn't do that. I was paralyzed on the spot.

Something was happening around me while I lay twitching on the floor, my face contorted in pain. Not physical pain, but emotional and mental pain. Muffled, almost inaudible yells echoed throughout my head as strange sounds flooded my barely conscious self. My mind was muddled from the nightmares, and my attention was solely focused on that. I was still conscious, but barely. Even though I couldn't stand up or even open my eyes the slightest bit, I could still faintly hear what was going on around me. I didn't know exactly what it was, though I had a fleeting idea...

"[f/n]! You have to be alright! C'mon, wake up!" I groaned as the nightmares slowly began fading away, the black shadows surrounding me gradually ebbing backwards. My head still throbbed even with Pitch's nightmares starting to leave me, my vision still spiraling in and out as I tried to pull myself into a sitting position. I fell back to the floor with a thud, groaning again.

"You will never win!" Pitch's snarling cry jerked me fully to reality, and I shook my head to rid myself of the dizzy and nauseous feeling threatening to overwhelm me. When I finally managed to at least clear my vision, I looked over at the source of the sounds.

Pitch was lashing out viciously with his black scythe while Bunny dodged the hits, armed with his trusty boomerangs. North looked fierce with his sword in hand, and Jack had a determined glint in his eyes as he fought with the boogeyman. Tooth and the Sandman took care of the nightmares charging towards the immortal Guardians, steadily taking them out one by one.

Pitch had drawn the nightmares away from me in a futile attempt to give himself more power. He was terribly outnumbered, and about to be overpowered. Giving me a chance to come back from my restless slumber was a bad mistake.

Now fully recovered, I scrambled for my bow and nocked an arrow to get ready to join the fight. Before I could do any injury to Pitch, his glare locked with my gaze. His yellow, burning eyes were filled with pure hatred and something animalistic, like he was hungry for something. He was desperate for revenge, but he knew he had no chance of winning this fight. He knew he was about to be beat, but he didn't want to believe it. That was the danger of Pitch; he wasn't about to give up without hurting someone. His attacks were feral, wild, and uncontrolled.

I was so shocked by the intensity of his eyes that I paused for a moment, missing my chance to get rid of the nightmare king forever. I cursed myself for being distracted, then ran to the midst of the battle and began releasing arrows straight into the nightmares' galloping bodies. They erupted into showers and showers of black sand that rained down on the floor and onto my body.

Pitch had been backed into the corner now. By this time, he was defending instead of attacking, but his eyes were still filled with despise and detestation despite the current situation. There were no more nightmares left by now, so Pitch was left fending for himself. Pretty soon, a black void opened up behind him, and he tried fleeing into it. Before he could, Jack grabbed him by his arms and pulled him back and away from his escape route. The boogeyman, not that frightening anymore, struggled in the winter spirit's grip, but to no avail. He was already weakened by using so much strength to fight the Guardians, and was now at complete mercy to his enemies. His lip was curled in a terrible snarl, his head snapping wildly from left to right as he shouted out vile words that made me cringe.

Sandy stepped forward, a grim look on his face, then lifted his small hand and pressed it to the dark man's chest. A frantic shriek escaped him, and he struggled harder. The golden sand spread throughout his dark body, and soon, he was enveloped in a soft, sunset yellow. Not long after, he burst into thousands upon thousands of golden particles drifting through the air.

After a moment of stunned silence, Jack turned to me. "You okay, [f/n]?"

"Couldn't be better," I shifted my bow around my shoulders, worn out by all the excitement.

"Let's get you home and rested up." He gave me one of his beautiful smiles as North brought up the sleigh, much to Bunny's disliking.

"Where exactly is... 'home'?" I asked, climbing up onto the wooden platform after the white-haired boy. Just as we became airborne, I heard two whispered words.

"With me."

* * *

><p><strong> was having some problems (or maybe it was just my computer) so I couldn't update any earlier. Well, here's the new chapter! Hope you liked it!<strong>


End file.
